Solidarity
by Chrssi
Summary: No one desired him. No one cared. No one loved him. It didnt matter anyway, did it? Oneshot. Dark fic. Desired Percico. (Percabeth indirectly) Rated T for language, blood, and triggers.


**This is going to be a little different then my upbeat stories.. **

**Main Pairings: Annabeth/Percy, Nico/Percy**

**WARNING: Rated T for blood and language.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: This may be a bit depressing. Self harm is used in this story.**

* * *

The rain tapping the windows didn't help Nico's mood. Other than that, there was no noise. No movement. No life. Why should there be anyway? He was the son of Hades after all. The ghost king, Underworld Prince, whatever you wanted to call him. But that didn't mean he _had _to be depressed. No, he could be upbeat and happy when he wanted. But that was usually when he was masking his inner pain and suffering. No one cared about him anyway. He found himself shrugging.

His sister was dead.

Percy Jackson was dead to him.

Because that immensely _beautiful _boy barely paid attention to him anyway. Being alone gave him time to think. Time to wonder what it could be like. What he could be like. What Percy could be like. What _they _could be..

No! He grabbed his hair, pulling on it roughly. He commanded those thoughts to exit his conscience but it didn't help. He tried so hard. So. Hard.. to fall in love with someone else. Do you know how utterly _impossible _that was? He never gave up.. gods he never gave up. But that time was dawning on him because Percy showed no interest in him what-so-ever. Nico suddenly felt another awful mood engulf him. He looked to the side. He was in fact sitting in an abandoned shack he the middle of the woods. There was no where else to stay. He wandered. Didn't have a home. Had no one to talk to. Even Bianca wouldn't let him contact her.

Luckily, on the floor next to him, was a shard of broken glass. If he could never find anything he would result to using his nails or teeth. Or just continually bang himself against the wall for so kind of relief and bruise to remind him of his pain. He picked up the glass, turning it over in his hands to inspect its cleanliness. It didn't matter anyway. He'd gotten infections before because of unclean pain-inflictors. Its condition did not matter entirely. He knew basic first-aid if things got too complicated.

Sighing deeply, Nico di Angelo ran the shard across his wrist. There wasn't even any pain anymore. His whole arms, legs, anywhere were covered with the depression-marks, as he liked to call them. He didn't just wear long and tight clothes for fashion. His aviator jacket was flung carelessly across the room as he cut deeper and deeper into his skin. He needed the pain, but it wouldn't show. He had become immune to it. The only pain that could hurt him was the pain of longing for that boy.

Some would call him a selfish, over-reacting cunt. Maybe it was true? But if you felt how much he loved Perseus Jackson you'd know he wasn't. Every single fucking time he held Annabeth Chase, kissed her, rubbed her hair, made love to her, oh yes Nico saw that too, it would feel as if his whole being was being crumbled into pieces and then stabbed repeatedly with a searing hot blade.

The thoughts rolled on, but came to an abrupt stop when he felt light-headed and realized the gallons of blood pouring out of his arm. He had hit a vein. No surprise. That happened a lot. Solution: some simple amount of ambrosia. He pulled out a quarter of a square, eating it silently. It tasted like blueberry pie. The same kind he now remember. The kind his mother used to make for Bianca and himself when they were small children. Not to mention the slight tang of saltwater..

The cut closed slightly, the blood disappearing and drying up. Nico stared down at it expressionless. There was never expression on his face because it was simply clothed deep into his subconscious and inner thoughts. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. No use in sitting here alone. He might as well..

Extending his arms and closing his eyes tight, he imagined Percy Jackson. He could pinpoint his life essence because it was entirely distinct from the other wretches that moped around the earth. Then he willed himself to appear at the young man's position. He was immediately engulfed in black shadows, speeding through time itself and landing gently on his feet.

* * *

_BAM! _Nico realized where he was. Apparently he had come just in time. Percy was in the middle of a fight with the strongest _empousi_ he had ever felt. The she-devil had flaming hair, and of course her miss-matched legs. What was strange was she was in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Spy? Annabeth was fighting along side him, her bronze dagger drawn and slashing away. The _empousi _was fearless though, sending sparks flying off her hair and pushing them away with her claws. The hairs all over Nico's body stood up when he realized she was backing them against a far drop. A cliff.

Some of Nico wanted to let them fall. After all, Jackson had broken his heart and Annabeth was obliviously fucking him and acting like she didn't see the pain in Nico's eyes. But then he shook his head back and forth. No.. no.. _no. _Fucking Hades would not influence his decision on this. He had to save them. Quick as lightning, he drew his Stygian Iron sword and advanced on the _empousi. _She had no idea he was there, carelessly attacking the demigods and cackling evilly. Percy and Annabeth were halfway to the end of the cliff now, going back at a steady but fast pace. They probably didn't even know they were about to plummet to their deaths. Annabeth bravely stepped forward and stabbed the _empousi, _but it didn't effect her. She kept attacking. Nico silently came up behind her, and when he was close enough..

The blade made a horrible gushing noise as it went through her mid-section. The _empousi's _eyes went huge, and she exploded into a cloud of dust. Nico dropped his sword, falling to the ground in relief. He had saved Percy.

"Annabeth, you saved my life!" Percy exclaimed, hugging her and rubbing he back. Annabeth was smiling widely, but she was crying and shaking out of fear. Nico had half the mind to push them over to cliff himself. It looked like _she _had killed the demon. And that's what Percy thought too. He for the first time noticed Nico.

"You missed it, Nico. Wasn't Annabeth amazing? Didn't you see?" The boy was obviously head-over-heels for this girl. Nico looked down, stopping the tears from sliding down his cheeks and exiting his stinging eyes. He just nodded.

And with that nod.. all his love, all his hope, vanished..

* * *

**I never said it was going to be long xD**


End file.
